A Possible Confession Is Just As Real As A Genuine
by XxKonoha-DemonxX
Summary: AU. The school is performing the play Hercules and Sakura's friends find this as the perfect way to get Sasuke and Sakura back together again after a rather difficult relationship. Will the plan succeed like the play or fail horribly?


A Possible Confession Is Just As Real As A Genuine One

Sakura Haruno avoided people as they rushed around behind the curtain to get the next act started. The pink-haired girl sighed as she adjusted the strap that held her Greek-styled toga around her body, but it slid back down her shoulder and she huffed in annoyance. _'Whoever invented this stupid movie should burn in hell along with the script,'_ she thought. Blowing a pink strand out of her face, Sakura turned her head to look at the large poster on one of the walls that showed the name of the play her school was performing: _Hercules_. The drama teacher decided to do it off the Disney movie because there was singing in it, and they all knew how much she liked singing in her plays.

The teenage girl watched people run around her in their costumes, smirking to herself a few times when someone tripped on their feet. Sakura sighed in boredom and looked over to where the leading role stood with his "mighty steed". _'The only reason you were chosen was because of your freaking good looks,'_ Sakura growled in her head. Sasuke Uchiha looked like he was having a rough time with his costume as well because his was threatening to slip off his body since it was a tad too big. She didn't mind this, in fact she found it quite funny; he had already almost lost the skirt when he was suppose to save her from the river guardian.

With her own amazing looks and voice, their drama teacher had chosen Sakura as Megara, or Meg, Hercules' damsel in distress. She had taken quite offense to that, but only because she was a chick who couldn't protect herself let alone fight with the Mighty Hercules. The only reason she was staying in the play was because her friends were the ladies on the vase who sang, and plus; she was NOT singing alone when it came to her own song. But…Sakura took another look at Sasuke who had finally fixed his outfit to the way he liked it, and he turned to look at her just as she turned her head. A faint blush scattered across her cheeks and she looked away in time to see her best friend, Ino Yamanaka making her way towards her.

"Yo, Sakura!" the platinum blonde cried out. "How do you like the play so far?"

Sakura gave her a look before replying. "I think it's gay beyond reason."

"Aw you're just saying that because Naruto is making a fool out of himself as Phil." Ino brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and sighed in exasperation. "It's a good thing he's never going to become a teacher or the children will all be held back several times." Sakura rolled her eyes and rubbed at them, avoiding her awesome makeup she had done herself.

"Ino, who did I have to be picked as Meg?" she sighed. "That means I have to kiss_ him_."

"I thought you wanted to, hun." It wasn't a question and Sakura raised an eye at her friend. _'I thought blondes were suppose to be stupid?'_

"T-That was so last year, Pig," Sakura stuttered with her nose in the air. "We went out for, like, a month and it didn't work out."

"Would you even call that going out?" Ino asked puzzled.

"Exactly!" Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura could see Sasuke and Naruto staring at them and she didn't like the way they were watching them as if they were insane. "Uh, Ino? Don't you have to go and help put the next act together while I fix my costume? The strap keeps slipping down."

"Alrighty!" Ino skipped off just as the drama teacher called, "Okay, children! Get in your places so we can start the next act!" Sakura felt panic course through her system and her heart began to pound as she proceeded to jerk at the strap hastily.

"Sakura? Do you need help?" The girl looked up to see Sasuke standing there with a confused expression. Sakura gulped and shook her head. She was definitely NOT going to get help from someone she was still possibly in love with. Ever since they had broken up a the month before, it was then that Sakura decided to get feelings for the boy, but what was the chance of them getting back together after their fail of a relationship? Zip, Nada, Zilch.

"No, hehe," Sakura said nervously. "I'm good. I can fix it myself."

"Sakura, let me help you-" Sasuke reached out to her as he said this, but Sakura took a step away with wide eyes.

"No!" The entire backstage went quiet and heads turned to watch them. Sakura huffed out and moved her strap up her shoulder again. There was a light blush spread across her cheeks at her sudden outburst and Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion. She sucked in her bottom lip with her teeth before turning on her heels. Before she walked away, Sakura said, "I don't need your help, Sasuke. Thank you though." And she stomped off to find her place. Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend, walked up to his side and put a hand on his hip.

"Dude," the blonde breathed. Life started rolling along as they stood there when they were suppose to be getting ready. Sasuke sighed and turned away. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Sasuke murmured.

"Places everyone!" their teacher cried. "This is the scene where Meg and Hades are talking about how Meg is going to find out Hercules' weakness. Hurry, hurry!" Actors raced around to their spots while Sakura and Kiba Inuzuka, who was playing Hades only because the character owned a three-headed dog got together for their part. Sasuke stood off to the side where he would be pretending not to notice the two were talking about him. The curtain parted and the audience watched as the play once again set in motion.

**"That boy is making a fool out of me!" **Kiba exploded as he watched Sasuke-Hercules-smirk at the crowd below them. He flexed his well-toned biceps and Sakura couldn't help but stare in fascination at how much he seemed to work out. She was so engrossed by it she almost forgot her lines. "I have only twenty-four hours to get rid of this…this wannabe or my plan I've been scheming for eighteen long years goes up in a burst of flames!"

"Well," Sakura giggled and she stood up from her sitting position to stride over to him. "It looks like your plan failed. Wonder Boy over there has got you beat, Hades. He dodges every curve you throw at him with agility and expertise without even knowing it."

An evil look crossed Kiba's-Hades-face and he followed her. "Maybe your right, Meg," he hissed her name. "Maybe I haven't been throwing the _right curves _at him, hm?" Sakura scoffed and turned to look at him.

"Don't even think about that."

"He has to have a weakness, does he not? Let's see; for Pandora it was the box, and for the Trojans, ha! Don't even get me started on that!"

"I've done my part in this, so why don't you get your little, ugh, _minions_ to do it for you," Sakura brushed off like it was a disgusting bug.

"Well, we need someone who can handle him as a man," Kiba stated. Sasuke's eyes widened just for a second before turning back to the emotionless ones he had. Kiba's acting was phenomenal, he didn't doubt that, but why was he emphasizing the words so much? Maybe he was giving it his all since tonight was opening night, but there was a hidden meaning behind the words he just couldn't place. What were he and Ino planning? Sasuke had seen those two as well as Sakura's other friends talking secretively behind their backs. Even _Naruto_ was in on it! Just what was going on that they didn't involve him and Sakura?

"Hey, I'm done with manhandling," Sakura growled.

"But this is what got you into this mess!" Kiba exclaimed. "You sold your soul to me to save your boy's life, but he leaves you instead."

"Shut up! I learned my lesson, okay?" Sakura acted like she was suppose to, but those words hurt her on the inside. She had found Sasuke cheating on her right after they had started going out. It had broken her heart and she vowed never to love him again, but instead, new feelings for him came up and she's been in love with him ever since.

"And this brings up my new proposition for you," Kiba whispered as he handed a jar to her with the picture of Hercules on it. "If you bring down Hercules with his weakness, I'll give you the one thing you want the_ most _in this world." He got closer and whispered loud enough for the audience._** "Your freedom." **_Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped the jar with an earsplitting crash. She, as well as Sasuke, caught the meaning in that and the curtain closed again so the people behind the curtain could set up the next scene.

"Excellent!" the drama teacher cried. She rushed over to a still shocked Sakura and pulled her into a hug. "You did so well in that scene, darling! That look of shock looked so real it could've been!" She skipped off, leaving Sakura behind with still wide eyes and a gaping mouth. _'D-Did those words really mean what I thought they did?_' Sakura thought as she turned to stare at Sasuke who had sat down on a box with his head in his hands.

"Sakura!" Ino cried out from next to her. Sakura jumped with a small squeal and turned to look at her friend in surprise. "You ready for your big scene?"

"Ino, I have a question," Sakura whispered. "Are you guys trying to hook Sasuke and I back up?" Ino blushed and started laughing nervously. "You are, aren't you?"

"Now, Sakura, don't get angry. It's for your own good."

"What do you mean 'It's for my own good'?" Sakura gestured between her and Sasuke who was talking to Naruto. "We didn't work out before, so how are we suppose to work out now?"

"Sakura, Sasuke never cheated on you." Sakura felt like she had been slapped. _'What?'_ "Sasuke was cornered by a fan girl and she attacked him. _He never cheated on you, Sakura_."

"Well, even if he didn't, you know I don't give second chances," Sakura said softly. Her eyes narrowed sadly and she turned her back on her best friend. "Excuse me; I have to get ready for the next scene." She stalked off, but not before fixing her strap that had slipped off again. Ino sighed and looked to her side as Hinata Hyuuga and TenTen, Sakura's other friends who would be singing with Ino and Sakura.

"She doesn't seem to want to admit it," TenTen sighed.

"Yes," Hinata said. "Everyone knows she still loves Sasuke like she did before."

"Well, ladies! This is our last attempt to make her admit Sakura still likes him. And you know," Ino leaned closer so only they could hear, "I have a feeling Sasuke still likes her as well!" They giggled and exchanged their plan one more time before heading off to their own places.

* * *

"So, Wonder Boy," Sakura said quietly. Sasuke looked at her and waited for her to speak. "How'd you like playing hooky?" They were walking across the stage as they played their parts to a tee. The parts before it had been murderous for both of them, especially Sakura. The same thought ran constantly ran through her head as she acted: _'He never cheated on me? So does that mean he still likes me?'_ She had actually missed some of her lines because she was so into her own thoughts. Sasuke kept looking at her from the corner of his eye in worry when he caught her looking off in space like she normally did when she was thinking.

"I think it was awesome," Sasuke said. "Who would have thought playing hooky was so much fun?"

"Yeah…" Sakura trailed off and looked at him from beneath her eyelashes. Then, she tripped over her own feet, something that wasn't in the script until a few lines after. Sasuke saw this and reached out quickly to catch her before she fell flat on her face. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, but instead of falling to the stage she was caught by strong arms, so she looked up to see what had stopped her fall-and met the dark eyes of Sasuke. Her face lit up in the deepest blush she had ever had and her heart fluttered inside her ribcage. She saw his eyes widen and the tips of his ears turned pink to show he was embarrassed, but she could have sworn his face turned pink as well.

"U-Uh, sorry," Sakura stuttered. "Weak ankles."

"Aa, l-let me help you sit down."

"That would be wonderful."

* * *

The rest of that part flew by quickly, but Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that something connected between them after she had tripped. While they had been seated on the bench together, she had allowed him to fix her strap like he was suppose to, but he had actually tightened it without letting the audience know. Sakura had been blushing the entire time, especially during the time where they had walked around the fountain and she had told him it was better to be alone so she wouldn't get hurt. Sasuke had sighed and disagreed with her.

Both their hearts had started to pump wildly when they got closer to kiss one another, but of course Naruto had to interrupt, and it wasn't his fault for once. Sasuke had kissed her on the cheek though, lingering longer than necessary, but she wasn't complaining one bit. They had gone off stage to leave her, and now it was her turn in the spotlight.

"Ugh, what's the matter with me?" Sakura whispered. "You'd think I would have learned from the first time something like this happened." By then, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata were off to one side preparing to sing with her and they were completely ready for their plan to fall into action. They walked on stage quietly and formed a small semi-circle behind Sakura as she sat on the same bench she and Sasuke had occupied less than ten minutes before. They smirked to one another as Sakura started singing.

_Sakura: iIf there's a prize for rotten judgement,_  
_I guess I've already won that_  
_No man is worth the agrivation_  
_That's ancient history,_  
_Been there_  
_Done that_

Ino and the other girls broke in and Sakura's eyes widened as she looked behind her at them in surprise and shock. They weren't suppose to be that close to her

_Girls: Who'd ya think you're kidding?_  
_He's the earth and heaven to ya_  
_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya_  
_Girl ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_

She was beyond pissed; those three had totally been waiting for this moment in the song. She sang the next verse with attitude and anger while waving her hands in front of her

_Sakura: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_Girls: You swoon, you sigh_  
_Why deny it, uh oh_

_Sakura: It's too...cliché_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_Girls: (Oooooh ooooh oooh)_

Then, Sakura's expression turned sad and she looked out the corner of her at Sasuke, who she could see was standing next to the curtain watching with a curious expression. She shook her head and began singing again.

_Sakura: I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when ya start out_  
_My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"_  
_"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh_

_Girls: You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feelin'_  
_Baby, we're not lying, hun we saw ya hit the ceiling (Sakura looked up in horror and gripped her hair.)_  
_Face it like a grown up_  
_When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?_

Sakura crossed her arms and shook her head from side to side, while Ino and Hinata placed their hands on both her shoulders.

_Sakura: Woah_  
_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_Girls: Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin, you're in love!_  
_You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_

_Sakura: You're way off base_  
_I won't say it_  
_Get off my case_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_Girls: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_  
_Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin, you're in love!_  
_The scene won't play_  
_I won't say I'm in love_  
_You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_

_Sakura: You're way off base_  
_I won't say it_

_Girls: Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_

_Sakura: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_Girls: Give up, give inCheck the grin, you're in love!The scene won't play_

_Sakura: I won't say I'm in love_

Sakura's expression turned to one of love and she looked up through her eyelashes. Sasuke watched on, his eyes wide as she sang the next part with love and care coating the words. She looked at him as she sang, her eyes narrowed at him.

_Sakura: Ooooooh_  
_At least out loud_  
_I won't say I'm in...love_

_Girls: Sha la la la la la...(sigh)_

Sasuke watched closely as the song ended and Sakura continued staring at him with soft eyes as the girls backed off stages with accomplished grins on their faces. He watched as Kiba strode on stage chuckling evilly and the next scene started, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was the girl who was playing as his lover and wondered if she would give him another chance.

The play ended successfully as the audience shouted for encores and cheers. The cast came out and bowed to them, first the minor characters and then the major ones. Sakura and Sasuke stepped and bowed, their hands clasped together tightly. Sasuke smirked down at Sakura and the girl smiled back, her eyes soft and forgiving of him. He nodded as the curtain closed again and he led her off to the side without anyone noticing, their hands still holding together loosely now. Sakura smiled at this and looked up at Sasuke as they stopped so he could speak to her.

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly. "I'm really sorry for what happened between us. It was just a huge misunderstanding and-"

"It's okay, Sasuke." The boy looked down at her in surprise for just a moment and Sakura smiled up at him. "Ino told me everything; how it was a fan girl who cornered you and I guess I was just there at the wrong moment. But, you know I don't give second chances to anyone." Sasuke's face fell instantly and he dropped her hand he had still been holding.

"Oh, okay," he whispered. "That's fine with me. I guess-"

"You didn't let me finish, Sasuke," Sakura giggled. He looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "You know we only went out for a few days, and that's not even considered going out, you know." She continued to smile at him as she grabbed his hand in hers once again. "I guess we can start over from where we left off, if that's fine with you."

Sasuke smiled and pulled her into his arms while Sakura buried her face in his shoulder. "Yeah, that's fine with me. That's perfectly fine."

Sakura giggled and raised her head to look him in the eye. "So, Wonder Boy. Do you want to play hooky with me? We can skip out on the party after this and just hang at your place."

"Alright," Sasuke murmured and leaned down to kiss her gently like they had at the end of the play. Sakura's smile didn't disappeared as they kissed and she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. Behind the curtain, the group who had put the whole thing together grinned at one another and exchanged high fives.

"Now," Naruto whispered. "Here's the big question:_ How are we going to keep the fan girls out of their way?_"

That was a damn good question.


End file.
